My Protector
by majesticwolf27
Summary: When Sokka makes a life changing decision to protect Toph rather than Suki, he is stuck dealing with the pain and guilt it brings on. Tokka, Kataang, Maiko. No lemons. Mild violence. Mild cussing. Some mature content. *EDITED*
1. Chapter 1: Stop Yelling

Chapter 1- Stop Yelling

Sokka sat on the edge of his bed, wrapping his forearms in white bindings. He wore his sleeveless blue tunic, dark bue pants, and black boots. His hair was in its usual wolf tail, and his replacement weapons were strapped to his back. Concealed in his right boot was a dagger.

"I don't understand Sokka! You live with me on Kyoshi Island, but you spend all of your time with Toph!" Sokka looked up, annoyance clouding his eyes.

"Suki, we've been through this," he calmly stated. "I promised her parents that I would protect her. We have sources that suggest an assassination plan on-"

"On Aang, Sokka! This has nothing to do with your grubby little friend!" Sokka stood up and kissed Suki's cheek.

"I'm going for Aang too. Are you coming or not?" Suki sighed and picked up her fans, following Sokka into the foyer of their home.

"Fine. But honestly Sokka, everyone except you knows that you love Toph!"

"Suki, stop yelling."

Sokka walked between Aang and Suki; Katara and Toph walked behind them, giggling about something. Suddenly, Toph summoned a sheet of rock and shoved Katara sideways. Embedded in the rock, level with the base of Aang's spine, was a steel-tipped arrow. Suki glared at Sokka while a guard seized the man responsible.

"Oh, she needs your help alright." She whispered, sarcasm a bitter venom in her words. For the briefest moment, Sokka considered her words, and then his exploded into fire. Instinctively, he threw himself over Toph. He could feel nothing but gut-wrenching pain.

**A/N: **So this is a really short chapter, but I promise, coming chapters will be longer. Please read and review. Sorry if Suki seemed like a bitch, but she really likes Sokka. Jealousy is a main driving force in her behavior. Thanks for reading! K.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

Chapter 2-Wake Up:

"Sokka? Sokka? Please wake up." A voice sounded in Sokka's brain, but he could not seem to escape the unbearable pain. After several attempts with the voice in his ear, he finally managed to force his eyes open. Katara's tears filled eyes greeted his. At the sight of his sister's tears, Sokka reached a bloodied hand towards her.

"Where is everyone?" He choked out, his throat burning. His lungs burned and his voice shook. Aang and Toph shuffled into sight. Toph's eyes were closed and tears slipped down her cheeks. Her green and white sundress had mud down the front, and her hair was falling haphazardly from its bun. The side of Aang's formal robe was burnt, and judging by Katara's sky-colored kimono, it was from protecting her. In fact, as Aang pulled Katara into his arms, Sokka could easily put any doubt out of his mind; the burn patterns told no lies. It was then when he realized Suki was missing.

"I could only heal your external wounds. Sokka," Katara's voice broke. "There's a lot of internal damage. It's going to take a lot of time and strength to-"

"Where's Suki?" He rasped. Toph turned away as silent sobs shook her small frame. It was Aang who spoke.

"She was right beside the barrel. She and four others were killed." Sokka felt an emotion so strong, had he been standing, it would have brought him to his knees.

"Her body?" he asked, his voice strangled. Aang slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Aang turned and ushered Toph out so that Sokka could have the privacy he needed. As Katara stood to go, Sokka mustered all of his remaining strength to grab her wrist. He held her close as he sobbed.

Sokka sat in Appa's saddle, heavily bandaged, but comfortable. Aang had padded the saddle, and they were traveling by ocean to allow for a smoother ride. Aang smiled at Sokka from his position on Appa's head. He was wearing his one sleeved orange and yellow Avatar robe. Katara was chatting nervously beside him. She wore her short sleeve, blue kimono and silver colored sandals. She had her hair up in a messy bun, and Sokka was struck by how much she resembled Kya. Being in bandages, Sokka wore only his dark blue pants and boots. His weapons-not that he could use them-were on his left, and Toph was on his right. He glanced at her, and was struck again by the beauty that the young women possessed. At seventeen, Toph had long black hair and feminine curves that suited her small frame. She wore a pale green kimono, and had a wolf-pelt wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was falling out of its bun...just like that day. Sokka shivered.

"Are you cold? I can get you a blanket." Katara said, her voice soft. Sokka glanced back at Toph, whose milky eyes were fixed on him, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a little cold." he replied, looking away from Toph.

Since that day, Toph was by Sokka's side in constant silence. Sokka could not find the words to say to her, and he sensed that she couldn't either. He couldn't seem to find his words at all. He would speak when spoken to, if necessary.

As a blanket covered him, Sokka noticed it was the very same wolf pelt that had occupied Toph's shoulders. She had become his protector, and it made his heart ache. As he opened his mouth to thank her, she simply nodded and looked away. Katara smiled as his gaze slid back to her.

"Wait until you see the view from your room! You even have your own turtle-duck pond." Sokka smiled at his sister, moreso out of the love he felt for her than enthusiasm. With more effort than previously required, Sokka tossed a small rock at Aang.

"You guys just better keep it down. It's bad enough knowing that you guys are...involved, but being in the room over..." Sokka shuddered and laughed. After exchanging glances, Aang and Katara joined in. Although laughing caused him a moderate amount of pain, it was worth it when he looked over and saw Toph's smile.

Aang airlifted Sokka from Appa's saddle with a grin.

"Aang, the only way I'm going to get my strength back is if you don't treat me like an invalid." Aang smiled and put his arm around Sokka's back, helping him into the house. Sokka's three companions were tense, and he had a feeling it was because they were worried that his spirits would dissipate. Should he tell them that as long as Toph was by his side, he would try? That he would keep going for her sake?

Sokka sat up in his bed, running a sharpening stone over the edge of his sword. The silver blade glinted, but Sokka longed for the one he had lost in order to protect Toph. A soft knock startled him.

"Come in," he answered. Toph shuffled in, her movements unsteady on the cold stone.

"Aang has something for you. He'll be here in a moment." Toph shuffled back out, leaving Sokka confused. Since when did Toph play messenger? Moments later, Aang walked in, a large brown parcel under his arm. He sat on the edge of Sokka's bed, an easy smile on his face. Sokka reached a bandaged hand to his own forced grin, and grimaced. Aang took it as an indication of pain.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. Katara walked in, a worried look on her face. Sokka quickly shook his head.

"I'm fine. What's up?" The couple's eyes lit up and Aang passed the parcel to Sokka. He unwrapped it, an eyebrow up until he saw the contents; a sheathed sword that resembled his space-sword. Sokka tried to tamp down the building hope as he slid the sword from its sheath. Aang began speaking quickly and softly.

"Toph hired some Earthbenders to find it. She funded everything, but we aren't allowed to tell you." Aang's eyes darted around while he waited to be sent through a wall or something. Sokka stared at the black metal in his hands.

"Space sword." he whispered. Katara stared pointedly at Aang, who stood and stretched.

"Well, I have a thing...to do...so...bye!" Aang retreated from Sokka's room and Katara gave Sokka a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but we need to do a healing session." Sokka nodded and sheathed the sword, placing it carefully on the chair next to his bed. He leaned back and allowed sleep to overtake him.

As Aang walked through the front door, Toph contemplated sending him flying. Aang knew that she didn't want Sokka to know that the sword was from her. Getting the money had been easy, but assembling an elite team of honest Earthbenders had been the hard part. She challenged and grilled countless people, all during the hours in which most honest people slept. It had been hard to leave Sokka's side, but she wanted so desperately to do something for him. Toph had never doubted her feelings for the Meathead, but what he had done went deeper. He protected her, and now Suki was gone. Toph swiped at the tears in her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face. She sighed. Ever since the...attack...Sokka had been giving of vibes of growing despair. It hurt Toph so much at times that she had to take her feet off the floor and blind herself. Toph would rather be blind than feel such pain that she could do nothing about.

Suddenly Toph felt foreign steps moving towards their home. She summoned a boulder and turned towards the source.

"State your name and business!" she yelled, causing the man to freeze.

"My name is Lee, and I'm a messenger of Firelord Zuko." He replied. Toph rolled her eyes and sent the boulder back into the earth, then took on a less menacing stance.

"I said state your business, not your profession." The man gave off strong waves of confusion.

"There's a difference?" Toph smacked her forehead as he handed her a scroll. "Good day miss." Toph smacked her forehead again.

"I'm blind you idiot!" She yelled after him. Fortunately, Aang chose to walk up to her. "Here." She thrust the scroll into his hands. Aang opened it and smiled.

"Zuko is coming to visit later this month." He glanced at Toph, but she was already on her way to Sokka's room.

Sokka bolted upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his face, screaming at the top of his lungs. Strong arms surrounded him, holding him gently, but firmly. He realized that tears were falling from his eyes, and as he looked down, Toph's too. Her long hair was down and she wore a silk nightgown. Her face was stricken as she rubbed Sokka's back, desperately trying to comfort him. Sokka realized with a start that she was sitting completely on his bed, her feet off the floor; Toph had blinded herself to comfort him. Sokka brought a shaking hand to her face, and caressed her cheek. Toph froze as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Slowly, Toph relaxed into his kiss as he pulled her closer.

**A/N: **I apologize for the format. I'm stuck using Wordpad, but I'm working on downloading some writing software. It's just that this piece of crap computer can't handle much more on it. Anyway, I hope the length of this chapter made up for the first. Please review and keep reading if you would like! Thanks for reading! -Kirsten


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

Chapter 3: Guilt

(Next Morning)

Cold air hit Toph's bare shoulders and she gathered her quilt tighter against her as she sat up. She ran her hand over the empty space beside her and blew her bangs out of her face. Toph pushed her tangled hair out of her face and into a hairtie as she stepped onto the cool stone floor. She slipped into her robe, tightened it, and padded down the hall.

_ "If I do this, then I better wake up to you beside me." _ The words cycled her mind viciously.

Toph sighed and stormed towards Sokka's bedroom. She flung the door open and stepped into his bedroom. Toph was hit with anguish so consuming that she stepped backwards quickly, and tripped over her robe. As she crawled backwards, she bumped into Katara.

"Toph? What's wrong?" Toph shook her head as Katara helped her up, and she fled to the safety of her room.

Zuko stepped into Sokka's room and two things sent red flags off in his mind. First, Sokka was feeding his turtle-ducks with uncharacteristic reverence. Second, Toph was sitting in a corner of Sokka's bedroom, her knees drawn up to her chest, and tears streamed down her face. In Zuko's mind, the four of them were like a body; Aang was the mind, Katara was the body, holding everything together, Sokka was the soul, and Toph was the unbreakable spirit. When Zuko glanced back at Toph, she shook her head and motioned for him to go to Sokka. As Zuko stepped into the sunlight, Sokka turned to him, a smile engulfing his face.

"Hey Zuko. These are my turtle-ducks. I named them Kya, Yue, and Suki." Zuko glanced at the ducks and then at Toph. Toph buried her head in her arms and sobbed silently.

"I see. Where are Aang and Katara?" Zuko tried to keep his voice neutral, worried Sokka might mistake his words for pity.

"Oh, they went to town to get supplies." Zuko noticed that something seemed off about Sokka.

"Okay," he said evenly. "Do you mind if I have Toph show me the way to town?" Sokka shrugged.

"Yeah. I don't think she likes my girls." Zuko retraced his steps and Toph followed him out. When they were a safe distance from the house, Toph summoned two pillars of rock, and they sat down.

"Toph," Zuko questioned. "What is going on?" Toph sighed.

"Katara has been giving Sokka small amounts of cactus juice. It's supposed to help keep him in good spirits. Anyway, this morning, he stole a bunch and took it. I caught him talking to those damn ducks. I put two and two together and told Katara. She and Aang went to town to send you a letter, asking you to come sooner." Toph summoned a rock and rolled it in her palm. "It's so hard to be around him. He radiates so much guilt and remorse."

"Remorse?" Zuko asked. Toph crushed the rock into dust.

"He slept with me a few days ago." Zuko couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"Oh," he replied, struggling to reign in his emotions.

"Spirits Zuko, don't piss yourself." She sighed. "I only mentioned it because...well...I shouldn't have let him while he was so vulnerable." Zuko raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hardly think you should feel guilty."

"You don't know the blackness surrounding him now! It is easier for me to just be blind around him. I could stuff my feet in shoes and ignore it all!" She buried her head in her hands and cried. "But I can't. I can't let him suffer alone. This is my fault. I made things worse for him." Zuko watched Toph until the silence became awkward. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, you just really love Sokka, don't you?" Toph stood and Zuko flinched, waiting to get hit.

"You're right, and if it was possible, I would go back and die in Suki's place. I would do anything to take away his pain, even if it meant I would never know happiness again." Her voice was clear and even, decisive to the fullest. Zuko felt his throat tighten at the whole situation, and cursed under his breath.

"Toph, I promise you, Sokka will get better-"

"Zuko?" Katara and Aang had caught up to where the two were seated. Toph wiped her eyes and headed back towards the house.

Sokka sat on the edge of the turtle-duck pond, tears in his eyes. When he had taken the cactus juice, he had done it in hopes of escaping the anguish he felt. Now, as the effects were gone, he was disgusted with himself. He deserved the pain he felt. Sokka looked up as Toph sat down beside him.

"Sokka, we need to talk." she said. Her voice seemed smaller and softer than normal. "We need to talk about the other night." Sokka tensed and stared into the distance.

"There's nothing to say." Toph felt his heart beat faster.

"Sokka, tell me that you think it was a mistake. Tell me that you were upset, and that's the only reason you did. Tell me that you don't love me like I love you." Sokka stared at his shaking hands and realized how broken he was.

"I'm sorry Toph. It was, I was, and no, I don't. You deserve more than this Toph." Toph stood and quickly left his room, fighting tears. Sokka stared back down at his hands.

**A/N: **I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I was out of town visiting my sisters, and they have a limited amount of internet available. I am back home, so I will be able to post more frequently. Please continue to read and review. Thanks for reading! And thank you to all that have reviewed! ~Kirsten


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and Spirits

Chapter 4-Blood and Spirits:

Zuko helped Toph into a carriage and smiled.

"Good luck Toph." he said. Katara fought the urge to cry as she forced a smile for Toph.

"I'm going to miss you Toph. You will always have a room in my home." Katara embraced Toph as she sighed. "You're like a sister to me Toph." Toph snorted as she pulled away from Katara.

"Yeah, you're like a bossy, annoying older sister to me too." Toph winked at Katara, who began to cry. "Thank you Katara. It means a lot. Don't worry though; I'll be back as soon as…" Toph tilted her head and pushed her bangs back towards her bun. "I just need a promise." Katara nodded.

"Anything Toph."

"Take care of Snoozles for me. A weekly update?" Katara started to cry again.

"Of course I will Toph. You'll be home soon." The two embraced again and then it was Aang's turn to say goodbye.

"I think what you're doing is both honorable and courageous Toph. We'll take good care of Sokka, all three of us." He hugged her and smiled. Toph nodded as she pulled away from the Avatar. Toph shut the cart's door and the three friends watched her go. Katara buried her face in Aang's shoulder and Zuko put a hand on her back.

Sokka watched Toph leave from his position at his turtle-duck pond. She had been distant the previous two weeks, but Sokka was shocked to see her leave. He knew he had hurt her, but he never fathomed she would leave. How could he protect her now?

_'Maybe,' _he thought. _'I can go to the Spirit World and become her protector.' _Sokka grabbed his sword and held it steady. He had a plan now. He would go to the Spirit World, apologize to Suki, and become Toph's guardian. Sokka turned his sword towards his chest, and closed his eyes. Great pain radiated through his body, but it was wrong somehow; a weight was heavy upon him.

"Katara, Aang, help me!" A second weight descended upon him as he struggled to get his dagger to his throat. A soft sob reached his ears as he lost control of his body. He found himself bowing to the floor through no volition of his own. Katara's cries filled his ears.

Later that Night

Aang held Katara close while she sobbed.

"On Sokka! I used blood-bending on my own brother!" Zuko stared at Aang until an unspoken thought passed between them. Aang nodded and Zuko put a hand on Katara's wrist.

"Katara, you saved his life. If…if it's alright with you, I would like to take him back to the Fire Nation with me." Zuko paused as Katara turned to face him. "When Toph told me about the pain he's feeling, it reminded me of how I felt when I was banished, when my uncle was imprisoned, and when my mother was taken from me. I went through so much, and my uncle was there guiding me…look. I just don't want him to end up like Azula…she didn't have anyone to help her." Katara considered his words and surprised him with a hug.

"Thank you; just make sure you keep my promise to Toph." Katara smiled at Aang. "She really loves my brother." Zuko nodded.

"I know she does, and updating her is the least I can do." He turned to Aang, his expression changing slowly to one of graveness. "Aang, you can offer Sokka something that no one else can." Aang arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean." He stated, glancing at Katara for guidance. She shrugged and Zuko stared at the floor.

"I think you should go to the Spirit World and look for Suki. I think it would help Sokka if he knew she was alright and harbored no ill will." Aang looked around uncertainly.

"I don't know if it works that way, but I am willing to try." Zuko bowed in thanks, and the monk slid into a meditation pose before closing his eyes. Katara moved towards the hallway as Aang's arrows lit up.

"I'm going to check on Sokka. This time, don't move him."

Aang walked through the Spirit World, his face impassive. As he walked, he thought of the man that had become his brother. Seeing him in this condition was tearing Aang apart. He could only pray that he could find Suki and bring back whatever reassurance Suki could give him. Part of Aang was aware that he may not find her, but a more predominant part feared that he would find Suki, and that her soul would be just as tormented as Sokka's.

"Avatar Roku, please guide me." He sighed, his hope dwindling.

"Avatar Roku has crossed into the eternity, is there something that I can help you with?" Aang spun around and set eyes on the impatient monkey he had encountered during his search for Ko.

"I'm looking for a friend, a Kyoshi warrior." The monkey stared, deep in thought, and snapped his fingers.

"Yes, she too has crossed into eternity."

Aang sat on the edge of Sokka's bed, his eyes filled with certainty.

"So, you see, if her soul was at unease, she would not have been able to cross over into eternity. That's what the monkey told me." Katara smiled at her brother, and Zuko put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. He turned to Aang and Katara.

"Do you mind if I talk to him alone for a moment?" he asked, and they nodded, knowing that he wished to speak to Sokka about coming with him back to the Firenation. Sokka stared down at his hands, still in the same position he had been in since Aang first told him he had looked for Suki. "Sokka, listen. Sometimes, people need time to heal and to grieve, and sometimes, it is easier for them do to that away from the prying eyes of others." Sokka looked up, a smile playing in his eyes.

"Are you referring to Katara checking on me every couple minutes?" he asked. Zuko laughed and shook his head.

"Possibly…look, don't take this the wrong way, but I think that right now you are in the same position that I once was. When my uncle was imprisoned, I felt such guilt and pain. I felt alone, and I felt like nothing could ease the pain I was in. You see, uncle had always treated me like his own son, and I betrayed him. All those years he had spent guiding me and trying to help me find my way, and then suddenly, I had no one to help me. That's where you and I are different Sokka. You have so many people that love you and care about you. There is no reason for you to feel alone." Sokka looked away from Zuko, and stared at the turtle-duck pond.

"The whole reason Suki died is because of me. She begged me not to go, and I did anyway. And I made her come too. And then, when that barrel exploded, who did I cover? I covered Toph, and I proved what Suki believed." Zuko looked towards the ceiling and sighed.

"When I betrayed my uncle in Ba Sing Se, I was just confirming the fact that I was still a selfish child, and that I had not changed, despite Uncle's best efforts. It still makes me sick sometimes to think about it." He said, his eyes drifting back towards Sokka. Sokka gave Zuko a quizzical look.

"So, you're telling me that I'll always feel terrible." Zuko shrugged.

"Basically, but the intensity in which you feel it can be changed. Right now, it's all you can feel. But with time and understanding…you can quell the pain enough to be a functioning person. You will always mourn the loss of Suki. Sokka, you loved her. You still mourn your mother, don't you?" Sokka slowly nodded, and then shook his head.

"It's different. I wasn't in a relationship with my mother. I loved her, and I miss her still, but Katara was the one that picked up the pieces of our family. With Suki…it's like her death was proof of my betrayal. She was right in the end, and I proved that by letting her die. My mom's death wasn't my fault, but this was." Sokka looked away, and Zuko shrugged, his thoughts settling on the use of another tactic.

"Sometimes we make mistakes, and we have to learn to live with the consequences." Sokka's head jerked up, and he glared at Zuko.

"Saving Toph was NOT a mistake!" he whispered, his voice menacing. Zuko smiled.

"Then you have no reason to punish yourself Sokka. Now, if you had saved Azula over Suki, then you should punish yourself. But this is Toph we're talking about. If Suki hadn't understood, she wouldn't have crossed out of the Spirit World." Sokka stared at Zuko for several minutes before speaking.

"I guess I can go with you."

**A/N: **I know I took way too long to update and that this is really short, but I've been in and out of the hospital, and I didn't have the story-breakdown for My Protector, just Sweet Revelations. But I'm home now and I should be able to get at least one more chapter up today, so please keep reading. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! ~Kirsten.


	5. Chapter 5: Letters and Recovery

Chapter 5: Letters and Recovery

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry for the strangeness of the format. Basically, it's a year later and Toph is looking through the letters Zuko sent her. Below the letters, in italics, is a glimpse of what had been going on when Zuko wrote the letter. If anyone gets lost, just PM me, I'll help you out. Thanks, Kirsten.

It had been a year since Toph had seen Sokka. Every week, Toph received a letter from Zuko, but for nearly a month, Toph had received no word. She feared for Sokka's life with each passing day. Toph 'looked' back over the engraved stone tablets Zuko had sent. The first letter still brought tears to Toph's eyes.

'Dear Toph,

I hope you are well. Sokka has begun settling in, but I can tell that we have a long way to go. When we got here, he asked me not to tell you what was going on. But, I thought it would be unfair to you, so here I am. Please don't lose hope Toph, he just needs some time. Best regards, Zuko.'

_Zuko helped Sokka carry his bags to a large bedroom with a balcony that overlooked a turtle-duck pond. Zuko gave Sokka a wary look._

"_Don't even think about naming those. My mother did a long time ago." He said, his voice filled with sadness. Sokka raised an eyebrow._

"_Why would I…oh…right. The cactus juice…I forgot about that." He mumbled, his head dropping in shame. Zuko swept his arm outward, illustrating the size of the palace._

"_You're welcome anywhere in the palace. I'm not going to baby-sit you. But, I will say this. I expect you to spend the majority of your time helping me with the running of this nation." Sokka's head jerked up._

"_What? What do you mean?" he asked. Zuko smiled and shrugged._

"_I would be honored if you would help me run my nation." Sokka smiled._

"_I guess I can do that. Isn't your uncle helping you though?" Zuko smiled at the thought of the old man that had become his father. _

"_I ask him many things, but he mostly likes to stay out of our nation's affairs and stay in the tea shop he has in the palace." Sokka laughed briefly, and then sat down on his large bed._

"_If it's okay with you, I would like if you didn't tell Toph that I'm here. I really hurt her and I think it would be best if she didn't have to hear about me for a while." Zuko nodded slowly._

"_Sure thing…I'll leave you to unpack. I'll be in the war-room." He said, and turned and left the room. Zuko knocked on Mai's bedroom door and smiled._

"_Hey Zuko, how is he?" Zuko shrugged._

"_It's going to take some time for him to get better, that's all I can say for now. Anyway, I need a favor." Mai nodded._

"_Sure. What do you need?" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck._

"_I didn't think to ask Katara, but how am I supposed to write a letter to a blind girl?" Mai's laughter filled the room and Zuko blushed. When she finally stopped, she smiled._

"_I suppose you could engrave a stone or something. She's an Earthbender, so she may be able to read it if it's like that." Zuko nodded and headed for the door. He paused before he opened it._

"_Um…how exactly do I do that?" Mai rolled her eyes and smirked._

"_If you tell me what you want me to write, I can do it for you." she sighed. _

The next letter had come six months ago.

'Dearest Toph,

I apologize for the length of my past few letters. Things have been hectic, but I won't bore you with the details. Sokka has improved greatly. He often sits in my chambers and paints. He's actually gotten quite good. He even smiled when he realized that I was chiseling tablets for you. He asks about you all of the time now. I told him that I had to get your permission before I told him where you were. Don't worry; I'll wait until the time is right. Spirits only know what he would do if he knew how to find you. Honestly, if it weren't for the nightmares that have him waking up screaming and crying each night, I would send him home to you. Although I don't know what the dreams are about, I think Uncle does. If Sokka wants me to know, he'll tell me. Anyway, take care Toph. Zuko.

_Sokka looked up from his painting as Zuko entered the room._

"_Did you have a nice visit with Bato?" he asked, taking off his formal robes and hanging them by the door. Sokka nodded slowly._

"_Yeah, it was nice to see him again. He sends word that my father is doing quite well. I wish I could have seen him too." He replied, his blue eyes sparkling with a smile. Zuko sat down in his throne and glanced around the room._

"_Do you know where Mai went?" Sokka looked up, suspicion evident on his face._

"_No, why, is she the one babysitting me?" he asked, although only semi-serious. Zuko quickly shook his head._

"_Of course she isn't. I just wondered because she was in here when I left, and now she isn't. I just thought she might have mentioned it." He replied, his tawny eyes darting around nervously. Sokka rolled his eyes and went back to painting. Zuko leaned forward._

"_What are you painting today?" he asked, fascinated at the prospect of seeing how greatly Sokka's style had improved._

"_Well, I was originally going to paint a picture of Appa for Katara and Aang's home, but…it sort of changed." Zuko looked at the painting with inquiring eyes._

"_Wow, it's beautiful. I never knew that you had encountered a badger-mole. They're supposed to be reclusive creatures." Sokka glanced down at his painting and smiled. Although it wasn't Sokka in the picture with the large creature, Zuko had still managed to see the significance._

"_We met them in the cave of two lovers. It's a shortcut to Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara got separated from us, and I got stuck with a bunch of nomads. Singing nomads." He stressed the emphasis as Zuko took hold of the painting. Zuko stared at the beauty in the badger-mole, and then realized who the person was supposed to be. The woman in the painting possessed a natural beauty that was reminiscent of Toph. The only difference was that this woman could see, and was smiling. Her hand was on the neck of the badger-mole, and Zuko realized that the badger-mole's eyes were also clear. Zuko glanced at Sokka, who was clad in a red kimono._

"_Did you know that badger-moles are blind?" he asked, hoping not to sound condescending. Sokka laughed._

"_Well, it's funny you mention that. The girl in the painting is supposed to be Toph, but I guess I'm not good at portraits yet. See…I never thought of either of them as blind…since they use what they have been given by the universe to see." Zuko sat still for a moment, staring at the picture again, and then handed it back to Sokka. Zuko had gone out of his way to avoid talking about Toph around Sokka. Sokka looked back at his painting and began to make a backdrop for the scene. "By the way…Mai's not here because she snitched on you." he said easily, never looking up from the papyrus scroll. Zuko nearly fell off of his throne._

"_Oh? And what did she tell you?" he asked, feigning innocence. Sokka shrugged._

"_Not much…just that you've been writing Toph this whole time." Zuko put his hands up in a gesture of peace._

"_Look, when you asked me not to tell Toph, I know that you thought it was for the best, but it would've killed Toph not to know how you were. She really cares about you." Sokka nodded slowly._

"_How is she?" he asked. Zuko mentally sifted through the past few letters she had paid a scribe to send him, and shrugged._

"_Well, she built herself a house. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you where, but I'll be sure to ask her." Sokka nodded and went back to painting. _

The last letter Zuko had sent her had filled Toph with so much hope, only for it to be dashed away by the lack of communication.

'To the greatest Earthbender in the world,

I think that Sokka is ready. We have gone nearly three months without a nightmare. He is even able to talk about Suki on occasion. He sat me down today and told me, _'Zuko, I have to see Toph. You can either take me to her, or I can steal the scrolls I know you have and find her myself.' _I hid your letters just in case. Aang told me about what happened, and I'm glad that you let them come get you. The rebel attack on Omashu after you left was bad. Anyway, best wishes Toph. I'll write soon, Zuko. Ps, I'm glad you let Katara help you.'

_Zuko sat on the edge of his throne, signing something for the Fire Sages. Mai was at his side, sighing as usual, and Sokka was painting in the courtyard. As the sages left, Sokka walked in, his blue eyes filled with determination._

"_That's it Zuko. I'm sick of your games!" he yelled, his face giving away that he wasn't really angry. Mai sat up, missing the smile he had flashed Zuko, finally getting a chance to see some excitement. "I sat down and tried to draw a turtle-duck. Do you know what I just drew?" he asked. Zuko lifted his hands._

"_A squirrel-frog?" he asked, going along with it. Sokka slammed his hand down, and Mai shifted in her seat, adrenaline rushing through her veins._

"_No! I drew a badger-mole! I tried to draw Momo yesterday, and I drew a boulder! Does Momo look like a boulder?" Zuko shrugged._

"_No, but turtle-ducks kind of do." He replied, understanding where Sokka was headed. Mai was still oblivious, antsy at the prospect of a fight._

"_Damn right they do! Zuko, I have to see Toph, and you can either take me to her, or I'll steal the scrolls that I know you have and find her myself." Mai, finally catching on, leaned back into her seat and sighed._

"_Zuko, you better do what he says. He might try to paint you and you may come out as a blind girl." The three laughed and Zuko nodded._

Toph sighed and rubbed her temples. Stressed couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. Toph put the tablets back on the stone desktop in her bedroom. Toph left her room and sat down in Katara's garden.

Katara and Aang had gone to great lengths to make her feel welcome in their home. They even put a stone addition in just for her. A lot had happened in the time since she had left them.

Toph had gone to Gaipan and built a home. She lived their for three months before some rebels laid siege to her creation. She, luckily, had been at the market when the destruction occurred. So she went to Omashu.

Toph had found a small apartment in Omashu, and made do with what she had. Although she hadn't planned on staying in Omashu for long, someone left her with no choice.

Aang learned that a known rebel was overheard asking about where she was living, and sent Katara and Appa to get her. The night she left, her apartment was burned to the ground. Toph could only pray that no one would attack her at Katara's.

Toph stood and dusted off her yellow sundress as she felt Katara move towards her. Toph's bangs hung in her eyes, and her long hair was down and brushed. She had been on a recent vanity kick since the last letter Zuko had sent. As she moved towards Katara's footsteps, she caught scent of an unbearable amount of perfume radiating off of Katara. As Katara embraced Toph, her vision faltered, her senses confused by the strong scent.

"Good Spirits Katara! What's with all of the perfume?" Two strong arms encased her from behind as Katara let go. Warm breath fell upon her neck.

"I wanted to sneak up on you, just once." Toph spun around and tilted her head up towards Sokka. He pushed her bangs back and gasped.

"Don't get excited." She whispered. Toph knew Sokka was staring at the clarity in her once-milky eyes. "It's just for show, so people won't judge me." Sokka caressed her cheek as she absently felt Katara move away from them.

"What about the Blind Bandit?" he asked, loosening his grip to take a look at her, but keeping his arms around her waist. Toph grinned up at him.

"Who needs her? I'm the greatest Earthbender in the world!" Sokka leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers.

"I do."

Sokka sat with Toph between his outstretched legs as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Toph, do you remember what I said the last time we spoke?" Toph raised a hand, worried he would continue.

"It's okay Sokka." Sokka began braiding her hair and sighed.

"You're being very forgiving Toph." Toph smiled, gaining her first edge over him since he had come in earlier that day.

"Sokka, I knew the second the words left your mouth that you were lying." Sokka gasped and it wasn't until his body shook that she turned to make sure he was alright.

"I can't believe I forgot!" he laughed. The sound brought tears to Toph's eyes. "Toph, are you alright?" Toph swiped at the tears streaking her cheeks.

"Of course I'm alright. I just…I haven't heard you laugh in so long." Sokka smiled and rolled her braid into a bun.

"Uh oh, has my Toph gone soft?" Before she could answer, a timid knock interrupted them.

"Come in," she replied, her voice sweet as honey. Sokka arched an eyebrow; he sensed violence approaching. Toph summoned a pillar as Zuko entered the room, and gestured for him to sit down.

As Sokka glanced at the red, sleeveless kimono that showed Zuko's muscular build, he hoped that Toph was being sincere.

Zuko sat down and then disappeared in a blur. Sokka looked around, and then looked up as Zuko fell through a hole in the stone ceiling and back into the room. He landed with an audible 'thump'. As he got to his feet, Toph was already up and pulling him into a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

**A/N: **Okay. So this will hopefully satisfy my readers. It ended up being a lot longer than previously intended. I am currently working on the next chapter, and I may be able to get it up by the end of the day. No promises though. Thanks for reading and special thanks to all of my reviewers! ~Kirsten


	6. Chapter 6: Impossible

Chapter 6: Impossible

Toph was slowly adjusting to life with Sokka. Although he was doing better, he was no longer the same. The innocence had left his eyes, and he was slightly more serious.

"Toph, can I have my underwear back?" Slightly was the operative word. Toph blushed crimson as Aang laughed. She could feel Katara's searching stare boring into her.

"Tell me he's joking." Katara begged. Toph sighed, her energy depleted. Lately, she had felt sick and it was only getting worse.

"He is," Toph began, but despite her lethargy, she couldn't resist. "I gave those back after our bath." Zuko pretended to gag, Mai sighed, and Katara cringed. Aang smiled brightly while Sokka slapped Toph a high five.

"You guys bathe together too?" Aang asked, completely oblivious to the joke. Toph smirked while Sokka and Zuko laughed. Katara shrieked and blushed furiously.

"Aang!" she yelled. Toph smiled, and then froze, the smile slipping from her face. Sokka was the first to notice.

"Toph, are you okay?" he questioned. Before she could answer, pain coursed through body as a screaming shot through her ears. She fell over and curled into a fetal position, pain consuming her. Sokka knelt beside her as she put her hands over her ears. The others rushed over as she began to scream.

"Make it stop!" she yelled, her hands clawing at her ears. In a moment of panic, Zuko brought a fist down on the side of her neck. Toph went limp and silence filled the room. Sokka gathered up Toph's limp form and carried her to her room; Aang's yelling reached his ears. He stared at the forming bruise on her pale neck and decided to ask Katara to heal it. When he reached the kitchen, Mai and Katara were righting fallen objects while Aang and Zuko argued.

"She was in pain!" Zuko protested.

"You didn't have to hit her! Violence is never the answer!" he countered.

"I didn't know what else to do!" Zuko cried, panic seeping into his voice. Sokka jumped between the two young men, his hands raised.

"Enough! Aang, I know it seemed harsh, but you need to understand that Toph was in unbearable pain. Zuko was just trying to help. Now, I want Katara to come make sure she's alright," he turned to Mai. "You have full authority to bash in their heads if they start up again." Mai smiled as Katara followed her brother to Toph's bedroom.

Toph slowly opened her eyes as Katara's blue, healing waters caressed her neck. Since her feet were off the ground, she could see nothing, but she could feel Sokka holding her tightly.

"Toph," Sokka whispered. "Are you in pain? Is there anywhere else Katara can heal for you?" Toph slowly shook her throbbing head. "Do you want me to help you sit up?" Toph nodded and they moved, but she kept her feet off the floor.

"Katara, have Zuko and Aang check the area. I heard someone and then…" she trailed off and shuddered. "I'm not sure what they were…but these things…there were tons of them. They were making this horrible noise and digging at the earth. They blinded me." Toph hung her head in shame at the confession, and Sokka brushed her bangs out of her face and motioned for Katara to tell the others. Sokka held her close until they returned.

"Zuko found footprints, but when Aang flew around the area, he couldn't find anyone. Mai and I are going to go into town and see if anyone has any idea what the creatures were. Mai managed to dig up one, but it was already dead." Katara held the corpse to her brother, the creature fitting in the palm of her hand. It looked like a cricket-beetle. Toph pulled away from the scent of the creature. Katara moved away from the bed, sensing Toph's distress, and nodded to Sokka, signaling that they were going. Sokka put his arms back around Toph.

"Toph, are you going to be alright?" he asked, touching her wrist. Toph nodded and slowly leaned back into his embrace. After a silent moment he kissed her forehead. "Do you want to see if the things are gone?" Toph shook her head and reveled in Sokka's warmth.

"I'm not ready yet. It's not just that they blinded me. I mean, I had to wear shoes around my parents, so I'm used to being blind. They were hurting me. I could feel them clawing at the earth, and it was like they were clawing at my senses." Sokka stared over the top of her head, his chin resting on top of it, one hand stroking her hair, and sighed.

"Maybe it's because of how attuned to the earth you are. I mean, the earth is your primary sense. Without it, you would be blind. That makes me wonder…whoever this is, we know them, because they obviously know you." Toph tilted her head up towards him, and he couldn't resist. He captured her lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled back, she smiled at him.

"Wow…our first kiss. And what wonderful timing," she added, her words sarcastic yet loving. Sokka smiled and pinched her. Toph punched him in the shoulder. "I love you too Snoozles." Sokka turned his mood back to serious and sighed.

"Alright, so who did you piss off while I was gone?" he asked, warranting a glare from Toph.

"Hey! I kept to myself. I built my house well away from prying eyes, and when I lived in Omashu, King Bumi was the one who paid for my apartment." Sokka closed his eyes, deep in thought for a moment and then stood up abruptly.

"I need to talk to Zuko, now. I'll be right back Toph…unless you wanted to come." He added, touching her hand. Toph slowly shook her head.

"I'm just going to rest for a few minutes. I'm not feeling well." Sokka nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Sokka found Zuko and Aang sitting at the kitchen table, enraptured in a scroll. As he drew closer, he pulled up a chair and joined them.

"What's that?" he asked, and both men jumped. Aang and Zuko exchanged a glance, and Sokka felt an air of deception. "Don't make me bring Toph in here to see if you're lying. What is it?" Aang stared at Zuko pointedly until he sighed and turned to Sokka.

"It's a letter from uncle. He's headed our way." Sokka shrugged.

"Okay, and this is bad why?" Aang stared at Zuko again, who threw a bread roll at his arrow in annoyance. Zuko sighed again.

"Did Toph tell you why she moved twice?" Sokka shook his head slowly.

"No, why?" Aang ducked under the table after staring at Zuko, warranting the whole basket of bread rolls flying at him.

"Aang quit pinning this on me!" Zuko turned back to Sokka, momentarily out of things to throw at the Avatar. "Sokka, when Toph built her house, a group of rebels laid siege to it. Then, when she moved to Omashu, Aang received word that a known rebel was asking for her whereabouts, and so, Aang and Mai arrested the man and he sent Katara and Appa to bring Toph back here. Mai brought him back to the Firenation for questioning, and uncle wanted to do it. In his words, kindness rather than force would produce the wanted results." Sokka nodded slowly, wondering why Toph had hidden the information. He remembered when Mai left; she was supposedly going to visit family, and he hadn't been doing so well at the time…he had been having nightmares still. Sokka remembered why he had come to Zuko in the first place.

"Do you know when your uncle Iroh will be here?" Zuko shrugged.

"He's on a ship. It could be days, it could be weeks. He couldn't tell us in the letter what he needed to, he said it had to be done in person." Sokka stuck his head under the table and stared at Aang.

"I'm taking Appa. I'm going to meet up with Iroh and bring him back. I have a really bad feeling. In the meantime, I think it would be best if someone bought Toph a pair of thick-soled boots…in case those things come back. Maybe it would be a good idea if you guys laid low." Zuko and Aang nodded, and Aang sat back in his chair. Sokka stood and went back to Toph's bedroom, wanting to say goodbye and tell her the plan.

Sokka guided Appa over the calm sea and sighed. When he was with Zuko, he had begun having nightmares. Instead of talking to Zuko about it, he had gone to Iroh, hoping for wisdom from the old man. At first, it was hard to talk about the nightmares, but Iroh's patience and kindness got him through it. Sokka attributed the end of the nightmares to Iroh's kind words and advice, but now, he had a bad feeling that the nightmares were given to him for a purpose; to protect Toph.

After several hours, Sokka spotted the small Firenation ship, and landed Appa beside it. Iroh walked out onto the deck, clearly surprised.

"Sokka, what brings you and the Avatar's bison to these waters?" he called as Sokka boarded the ship. Iroh wore a Firenation robe, and by the looks of it, was maintaining his healthier body. The men embraced when Sokka reached him, and then Sokka took on a look of absolute importance.

"General Iroh-" Iroh laughed.

"Please, call me uncle!" he replied, his hand stroking his beard. "Besides, I am retired." Sokka fought off the urge to laugh with the man that had become part of his family, and nodded.

"Of course, uncle, I need you to come with me. Something is terribly wrong, and I think it has to do with my dreams." Iroh's face changed marginally, and he nodded.

"Please, allow me to get a few things. Are we taking the bison?" Sokka nodded and waited until he had come back, a small satchel in his arms. The two men boarded Appa and flew back towards Katara's home.

Sokka gave Appa specific instructions and moved into the saddle where Iroh was seated, pouring a cup of tea. Sokka sighed.

"I spent a lot of time talking to you about my nightmares." He began. Iroh nodded and sipped his tea.

"Yes, they were very vivid nightmares." Sokka looked at his hands and sighed.

"When I would dream of Suki and I would see her, burned and angry, I wasn't sure what it meant. I thought that it must be that she was angry with me for saving Toph, but now I'm not so sure." Iroh nodded, remembering the horrible visions Sokka had described.

"Yes, we worked on your feelings of guilt. What do you think they mean now?" Sokka stared out at the water as tears filled his eyes.

"I don't think that she was angry with me to begin with. I think that she always blamed Toph for the things that happened, and I don't mean the assassination. Suki always thought that Toph was in love with me-which I know now that she was-and I was so oblivious. I think that the spirits are trying to guide me, that they're trying to tell me that she's still alive, and she wants Toph to pay." Iroh was silent as he considered Sokka's words.

"Your friend, Yue, do you think that she is the one sending you the dreams?" Sokka shrugged.

"I don't know." Iroh put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Do you know why the dreams stopped?" he asked. Sokka's eyes widened slightly; did uncle know his secret.

"They didn't." he finally confessed. "I just learned how to deal with them. I felt so alone…and I was certain that Toph felt the same. I knew that Zuko wouldn't let me go home if I was still having them." Iroh nodded.

"I thought that may be the case. It could very well be possible that Yue is sending you these visions, in hopes to warn you of impending danger, but I thought that Aang journeyed to the Spirit World and found she had gone." Sokka shrugged, knowing that he never fully trusted Aang's source; a monkey.

"I don't know. This whole situation…I take it you know about Toph's homes?" Iroh nodded and Sokka sighed. "Today, Toph thought that she head someone, and then these creatures made her blind, and they hurt her. They were burrowing in the earth." Iroh stroked his beard and sighed.

"It sounds like you could be right. Especially with the information I received from our prisoner." Sokka's head jerked up.

"What information?" he asked. Iroh sighed.

"I wanted to tell you all at one time, but I think that it is important for you to explore the possibility of Suki being alive." Iroh took a long drink before continuing. "The rebel we caught said that he was working for a female that had been brutally attacked. He said that she was badly burned."

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter kind of skipped around, and I'm not sure if I went into enough detail. But, this next chapter should be able to fill in any blanks this one may have left. I'm not sure if I can get another chapter up tonight, but I will certainly try. Thanks for reading and please review! ~Kirsten


	7. Chapter 7: Conspiracy

Chapter 7: Conspiracy

Toph laid on her bed, exhaustion consuming her. She couldn't manage to keep her eyes open, and she had one arm dangling over the side of the bed.

Sokka had arrived with Iroh some time ago, but Toph had been too exhausted to sit in on the talks and planning. The snippets she could catch were typically Sokka yelling, but she wasn't sure why. Toph had confidence that Sokka would come and explain everything once they had reached a conclusion.

Toph struggled to roll onto her side, but found that she couldn't. Toph tried to reach a hand up to her pounding head. As darkness engulfed her senses Toph cried out.

"Sokka," she yelled. "Help me!" The sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears, but just barely. Toph felt a strong hand cover hers and a weight settled beside her.

"Toph?" Sokka questioned. "Are you alright?" he asked. Toph struggled to speak, but it felt as if someone had filled her mouth with cloth.

"I feel..." Toph began, fading in and out. She struggled to stay conscious. "I feel wrong." Sokka placed a hand on her forehead, and turned to Katara.

"She feels feverish." he said, his blue eyes filled with concern. Katara moved next to her brother and opened the seal of her water pouch. As she bent the water onto Toph's forehead and filled it with her healing light, her face changed.

"Something is really wrong." Katara stated, and Iroh moved closer to Toph. He gently opened Toph's mouth, and stared into it.

"I have seen this before." He whispered. He motioned for Katara and Sokka to follow him into the hall where Mai, Zuko and Aang had gathered. "This," he said, keeping his voice low. "Is a deliberate poisoning. By the looks of it, it has been going on for some time. Do you know what she could have been eating?" Katara shook her head slowly, shocked by the information.

"No, she's eaten everything that we have...except..." Katara's face filled with dread. "Oh no. Someone came with a package, they said it was from her parents. It was a tea pot." Iroh nodded slowly, and asked Aang to take him to it. Katara and Sokka went back to the bedroom, anger coursing through Sokka's veins. He sat down next to Toph and leaned down until his mouth was level with her ear. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and sighed.

"Toph," He whispered. Toph shifted, signifying that she could hear, and Sokka continued. "We think we know what's wrong. I'm going to need you to open your mouth, and Katara's going to try to heal your throat. Can you do me a favor and try not to speak?" Toph nodded, and moved her arm, touching his leg. Sokka looked down and took her hand.

Katara moved towards Toph and sent her healing water's into Toph's throat. Toph coughed, sending a spray of water onto the siblings, and Sokka rubbed her hand.

"That's okay Toph." Katara mumbled. "I know it feels weird, but hang in there. You'll feel a lot better once I get you healed." Toph squeezed Sokka's hand, and he motioned for Katara to try again. Katara did, and though Toph shifted, she managed to keep from coughing again. After several minutes Katara sent the water back into her pouch and sealed the top. "That's all I can do. Do you feel any better?" Katara asked.

"A little. I just want to sleep." Toph whispered. Sokka motioned for Katara to go ahead and go, and he crawled onto the bed next to Toph. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Toph, I promise you, I'm back now and I will protect you. I'm sorry that I wasn't here before, but I'm here now, and nothing is going to happen to you." Sokka said, his voice overflowing with emotion. Toph burrowed deeper into his embrace and nodded. Soon, her heartbeat evened out, and her body relaxed. Sokka kissed the top of her head, and finally released his tears.

Iroh ran his hand over the teapot, his expression grave. He picked up the lid and looked inside. After a moment, he lifted the lid and blew fire into it. Green smoke plumed out of it and Zuko gasped.

"Is that-" Zuko asked, trailing off. Iroh nodded.

"Yes," He answered. "Whoever poisoned Toph is Firenation." Aang slowly nodded.

"I'll tell Sokka." The Avatar said, his grey eyes filled with concern. As he moved down the hall, Mai touched Zuko's shoulder.

"You don't...you don't think that it's Azula, do you?" she asked, her dark eyes worried. Zuko calmly shook his head.

"No," he concluded. "Azula is imprisoned. There is no way that she could have done this." Mai nodded, and Katara sat down at the kitchen table.

"I don't think it's safe for Toph here anymore." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't like the idea of sending Toph away, but it might be safest if we do." Iroh put a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"I have to agree with you Katara." Iroh stated. "I think that someone should take her away, in the night, and that the person who takes her should be the only one to know her location. It is safest that way." They all exchanged glances as Aang rejoined them. It was Mai who asked the question on all of their minds.

"Who's going to take her?" she asked. Katara and Zuko exchanged a concerned look.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for Sokka to take her." Katara finally said, her eyes downcast. "If something went wrong, I don't think that he would make it back this time." Zuko nodded, and then shook his head.

"But there's no way he's going to let one of us take her." Zuko countered. Aang looked around the room, and sighed.

"Yes, but which one of us is going to take her if Sokka can't?" The Avatar asked. Iroh slowly put up his hands.

"I'm afraid that I cannot. I am getting older and I may not be able to offer her the protection that she needs." he said, remorse tinting his words. Mai looked away and slowly raised her hand.

"I can take her." She said, placing her hand on the table. "I know where to go too." Zuko sent Mai a thankful look, and then turned to Aang.

"So it's settled then?" he asked. Sokka's voice startled all of them.

"What's settled?" he questioned. Katara and Aang exchanged glances, and Iroh was the first to speak.

"Sokka, we think that it is best if we take Toph away for a while." Iroh began, but Sokka was already nodding.

"Of course, I'll get ready to go." He said, his blue eyes already calculating. Iroh slowly shook his head.

"Sokka, it is safest if she does not go with you." The old man said, and despite their friendship, Sokka's eyes lit with rage.

"Are you saying that I can't protect her?" he demanded. Mai stepped between them.

"No one is saying that. It's just that whoever is looking for her, probably isn't expecting you to leave her side. If you take her, they're going to follow you. It's that simple Sokka. We all know how much you care about her, and we don't doubt that you can protect her." Mai said, her hand touching his shoulder. Sokka seemed to consider her words, and then slowly shook his head.

"I don't care about Toph, I love her. And you better take care of her." He turned and left the room, feeling that no other words were necessary.**  
**

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter is kind of short, but please bear with me. I had bloodwork done today and I'm a little woozy. I'm going to try to update again tonight, but if not, I promise to get at least one more up tomorrow. Thank you to all of my readers, and thank you to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate all of the time you guys spend reading and reviewing. More soon, Kirsten


	8. Chapter 8: Forces

Chapter 8: Forces

Toph groaned as the cart bumped over another rock, jostling she and Mai.

"Spirits," she cried. "Can't they drive this damn thing?" Toph's face set into a look of annoyance, and Mai shrugged.

"If these things were comfortable, everyone would ride in them and the ostrich-horses would get tired." Mai replied, a light smile on her face. Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever." She responded, turning her face towards the curtained window. "Wow, what a beautiful sight." she cooed. Mai looked over and smacked her forehead, causing Toph to grin. "Sorry Mai, I couldn't help myself." Mai rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"As long as you aren't bitching, I can put up with the teasing." she quipped, emotion toning her words. The cart slowed, effectively ending further conversation, and Mai sighed. "Typically the driver opens our door, but apparently this one doesn't want a tip." She said, after they sat motionless for several minutes. Mai pushed open the door, and a hand wrapped around her throat, pulling her out of the cart. Toph looked up, concerned about why Mai hadn't reached for her.

"Mai?" she asked, fear slipping through her veins. She stood, and moved towards the door. "Mai, this isn't funny. I was just kidding. You know I can't see in this damn thing." She took a step towards the cart's steps, and was hit hard over the head. Toph collapsed in a heap on the edge of the road.

* * *

Sokka ran a hand through his hair, and paced along the edge of Katara's garden. Katara and Aang, sitting in the garden with Iroh, watched him, worried.

"Sokka, please sit down." Katara begged. "You're wearing a path into my garden." She added weakly. Aang put a hand on Katara's wrist, and sighed.

"Please Sokka," Aang reasoned. "Mai is more than capable of taking care of Toph." Sokka stopped pacing, glanced towards the sky, and then began pacing again. Katara threw her hands up in exasperation. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Katara," he asked. "Give him time."

Sokka paced well into the evening, when Zuko came back from the tavern where he had been awaiting Mai's personal messenger hawk. Sokka stopped pacing as Zuko entered the garden.

"Did you get Mai's hawk?" He asked, nearly knocking Zuko over. Zuko took a step back and stared at Sokka evenly.

"No, I didn't." He said, his tawny eyes dropping low. Katara and Aang stood up.

"What do you mean you didn't get it?" Sokka asked, bearing down on Zuko. Zuko raised his palms in a motion of surrender.

"The hawk never came." Zuko supplied, his face filled with worry. Sokka raised a finger and jabbed Zuko in the chest.

"Where were they headed? I know you know, so tell me!" Sokka demanded, his face filling with rage. Zuko dropped his head in shame.

"Mai's grandfather left her a home in Omashu when he passed away. I'm not certain, but that could be where they were-" Sokka cut Zuko off.

"Take us." He demanded.

* * *

Toph cringed as a wave of fire burned across her bare back. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out.

Toph had a burlap sack over her head, but she had a strong sense of who was attacking her. Finally, the torture stopped, at least for the moment, and she smirked.

"I know exactly who you two bitches are, and if you think they're going to let you get away with it, you're dead wrong." The second attacker slid a knife across her back, cutting enough to draw blood, but not enough to end the torture so soon. The first attacker slapped her in the face, and then removed the bag.

"Clever girl. You always were brilliant. I guess there really wasn't much point in covering your face, your eyes are vacant anyway." Azula sneered. Toph smiled brightly at the woman and spat in her face. Azula wiped the spittle away and slapped Toph again, jolting her head to the side.

Toph was suspended by wooden cuffs in the air, her arms well above her head. Toph's feet couldn't reach the ground, but she could hear the dull thump of her blood hitting the ground, signifying that the floor was wooden. Toph was truly blind, but her other senses were not failing her. She could smell the ocean among the other attacker.

"Come on out Suki, I know you're there too." Soft footfalls reached Toph's ears, and then she could smell Suki standing before her.

"I tried to make it easy. If you would have just died of the poison I was giving you, then we wouldn't be doing this." Toph tilted her head towards Suki's voice and laughed.

"You're trying to kill me, why would I make things easy?" Toph questioned. Suki rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot Toph. I'm not trying to make it easy on you, I was trying to make it easy on Sokka." Toph's face shifted subtly, and Azula sent a blaze of fire across her back. "Knock it off Azula!" Suki yelled. Azula rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I was cauterizing the wound. Can't have her bleed to death yet." Azula chirped, her expression one of pleasure. Suki turned back to Toph.

"I really couldn't care less about what happens to you, but I was trying to spare Sokka some pain. You see, once you die, Azula will "capture" me, and offer me up as a trade. She get's her brother, and Sokka gets me. Even though he'll be hurt by your death at first, at least he'll feel comfort in the fact that I'm alive." Suki said, her voice tinged with madness. Toph shook her head.

"You don't honestly think that Sokka is going to want you? Please, Sokka won't get over my death. All you're going to do is kill him. Literally." Toph said, her voice flowing with sincerity. "I don't care if you kill me, but don't let him see my body. It'll kill him, trust me." Suki glared at Toph and shook her head.

"I'm not doing you any favors. I'll torture you, I'll kill you, and then, I'll leave your body in the most public place I can find." Toph rolled her eyes, effectively ruining any misguided thoughts Suki had about scaring her.

"Do whatever you want, but I'm telling you, Sokka won't want you." Toph replied, her vacant eyes settling on Suki in a chilling manner. Suki turned back to Azula, her face an unreadable mask.

"Kill her." she said, turning away from both women as a smile flit across Azula's face.

"My pleasure." She remarked, blue flames engulfing her palms.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. This isn't a long chapter and I kind of left you hanging. But, rest assured, I will add another one at some point today. Thank you for reading and please review. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. They make me smile. :o) Ooh, special thanks to Arizony, you know why!


	9. Chapter 9: Understand

Chapter 9: Understand

Katara and Aang scoured the city, looking for clues as to where Toph could be. As it were, Zuko and Sokka had already found Mai; she had been unconscious on a road that led to her grandfather's home. Mai was alright, but Iroh insisted she stay with him while the others searched.

A crowd had gathered around one of the loading chutes, and Katara and Aang moved forward to get a closer look. Aang spotted Sokka and Zuko on the other side, also drawn to the crowd. As they moved closer, they realized that the people were staring at a body. Katara opened the cap on her water pouch, and pushed through the crowd. Aang followed her, and when the reached the body, Katara went to work, fighting tears as she attempted to heal Toph's wounds.

She was badly burned, and Katara was able to heal the skin. Though the skin would never be the same in feel, at least it would look alright. Toph was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Sokka and Zuko joined them, Sokka falling to his knees beside her. He gathered the girl into his arms, and forced himself to stay strong for her.

The crowd parted for the small group as Aang led the way back to the inn where Iroh and Mai were.

___

* * *

_

Sokka held Toph's hand awaiting her awakening. Katara had continued to work on the girl, well into the night. Iroh and Zuko were out in the city, questioning citizens, hoping to gain some insight into the matter. Although Toph appeared outwardly sound, Katara secretly worried about what state the girl would be in once she finally came to.

As luck would have it, Katara didn't have to wait long. Shortly after dawn, Toph's eyelids shot open. She sat up, and Sokka pulled her into his arms.

"Toph, it's okay, we have you. You're alright." Sokka whispered, hoping not to startle the young woman. Toph brought a hand to her head, and slowly shook it.

"No, it's not okay. Suki..." She trailed off, and Katara took Toph's other hand.

"Toph, you don't need to talk about things if you aren't ready." Katara said, her eyes filling with concern. Sokka stared at Toph, and then sighed.

"We thought she might be behind it." He added, defeat slipping into his words. Toph shook her head vehemently.

"No, Suki saved me."

____

* * *

_Toph forced through the pain as she felt hands around her wrists. Toph felt the cuffs on her wrists loosen, and she felt herself collapse into strong arms. Although she couldn't fully rely on her sense of smell-there was a strong scent of blood embedded in her nostrils-she thought it may be Suki. Toph tried to summon her strength to fight back, assuming that death was coming for her._

_Suki put a hand over Toph's mouth, and whispered harshly._

_"Toph, be quiet. I'm trying to help you." She whispered, her voice frantic. Toph fought the urge to bite the woman, and felt wind rush by her as they left the building she had been kept in. "Look, I was angry at first. I blamed you for what happened," Suki began, setting Toph in the lush grass. Toph summoned the last of her strength and tapped her foot. She could feel Suki's heartbeat; steady. "I wanted to hurt you for what you had done to me." Suki admit. Then, to Toph's surprise, Suki began to cry. "I wanted you to pay, but it went to far. When I asked Azula to help me, I just wanted to scare you, I never wanted you to really get hurt. Then, Azula found me. She told me that you weren't recieving a fitting punishment. A life for a life she told me. It was...I knew that she was wrong. I knew that what she was saying was wrong, but somehow...I found myself doing what she told me to. When I sent the teapot, it was my way of pacifying her. I had no idea that you even drank tea." Suki continued, her voice thick with emotion. Toph could feel the sincerity of her words. "Then, when Sokka came back for you, Azula kept saying how much you deserved to die. I didn't believe it, but again, it was like I was watching myself. I was so scared when she drug you into the place we were hiding out at. She kept telling me that she brought you as a gift, and that I had to help her get Zuko. None of it was making sense to me. She started torturing you, and I was so scared. I never touched you, please believe me when I say that. And when I was talking, it was like the words weren't mine. And then, she was saying that I had cut you, but I know that I hadn't. I know I didn't." Suki cried, her words uncertain. Toph struggled to stay conscious as Suki wrapped a cloak around her. "Then, when she said we were going to kill you at dawn, it was like...like the hold she had over me was broken." Suki sighed and stood up. "I can't change what we did to you, but I can at least protect you from what she had planned." Suki turned and walked away, leaving Toph in the service chute. Toph slowly felt her reality slip away, and she faded into the night._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I know this chapter was short, but I have to go see another doctor today. I'll try to post more later. Thank you for reading and please review. Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. ~Kirsten


	10. Chapter 10: Helpful

****

Chapter 10: Helpful

Sokka had his head turned away from his sister and Toph. Katara held the younger woman, hoping to console her after her tumultuous ordeal.

Katara sighed. "I don't understand what could have pushed Suki so far in the first place. I mean, I know that she almost lost her life, but did she really think that killing you would solve anything?" Katara asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't really think she had planned on killing me in the first place." Toph muttered, feeling the race of Sokka's heart. "I think that it wasn't until Azula realized just how fragile she was and took advantage of it. Azula just manipulated and used Suki to get the information she wanted." Toph sighed. She tilted her head back towards Sokka, wishing that she could truly see the man she loved. Despite the comfort Katara brought, Toph couldn't help but feel that it was his arms she should be in.

"Still, I always thought that Suki was stronger than that." Katara mused. Sokka spun around, his face contorted in anger.

"Well she's not! You two have no idea what she went through because of the Firenation! You thought losing mom was bad, you can't even begin to imagine what the soldiers did to her!" he yelled. Toph shrank away from him, and into Katara's embrace. Katara glared at him angrily.

"Don't you dare yell like that in front of Toph! Do you know what she just went through?" Katara demanded. Sokka turned away, and stood, then left the room with a slam of the door. Katara glanced down at the tears on Toph's face. "I'm sorry," she murmured. She stroked Toph's hair. "He didn't mean to get upset. He was so worried about you..." Katara trailed off, her expression grave. Sure he had been worried about Toph, but that didn't explain why he was being so distant towards her.

* * *

Sokka sat on the edge of his bed, fighting back the pain and rage he felt.

He wanted to kill Azula for taking advantage of Suki, and he wanted to kick himself for neglecting Toph after everything she had been through.

But most of all, the guilt was back. His love for Toph had scarred Suki, literally and figuratively. The poor girl was running around with Azula, and you couldn't get much more broken than that.

Sokka sighed and stared at Space Sword. It was propped up against the side of his side-table.

There was no doubt how much Toph cared about him. She had stood by him, and been shunned by him. She had been hurt and lied to, and now, she had been tortured because of him.

It was no way to repay someone's love.

Toph was a good girl, and she didn't deserve the things that had been brought on because of his feelings for her.

And yet, Sokka was not strong enough to let her go.

It disgusted him.

* * *

Suki stumbled through the woods, her destination unknown even to her. Azula's voice chirped in her ear, a constant reminder of her lack of worth. As the voice droned on, Suki pressed forward.

She was determined to get out of Omashu as quickly as possible.

And if she didn't, Azula would find her and end her.

It was a vast understatement to say that Azula was angry about Suki's walk back to the good side. Azula was not one to be crossed, and Suki was going to learn it the hard way.

* * *

Toph slipped into the kimono Katara had brought for her and stood up; thought Katara said she wasn't quite ready to be out moving around, Toph would be damned if she was going to sit around on her ass all day in a bed that wasn't hers.

Toph stepped into the warm sunshine, and inhaled deeply. The air was fragrant with the blossoms of spring. Toph dug her bare toes into the ground and smiled.

She would be okay, despite Katara's concens. Toph had always been resiliant, and there was no reason why she wouldn't get over this.

So the man she loves ex-girlfriend who was believed to be dead who she looked up to had tortured her in the name of revenge for her pain. So...what? She could weather it. She was Toph Bei Fong...she was...confused.

Toph sighed and plopped down into the grass.

She wanted to believe that everything would be alright, that Suki would go back to being good and that they could all be friends again.

But with that thought, Toph had to address the issue that maybe Sokka would want to be with Suki, now that they knew she was still alive.

Though Toph was the greatest Earthbender in the world, she wasn't the kindest or the prettiest. She believed that bathing should be a thrice-weekly event, whereas Sugar-queen bathed daily. Toph sighed; who was she to compete with the girl that had captured Sokka's heart first?

* * *

Katara knocked softly on Sokka's door, hoping to talk to him about their earlier fight. She knew that he was confused, but she still wanted to make it clear that Toph was in a state where she may appear strong, but she was probably breaking down inside.

Sokka inched the door open, his eyes red-rimmed.

"What do you want Katara?" he asked, and Katara rolled her eyes. She pushed her way into the room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"We're leaving in the morning, to go back home. Sokka, I don't doubt that Suki is hurting, but it doesn't give her a right to destroy people's lives. She'd be just like Jet was." Katara jumped in, feeling there was no need for small talk. Sokka shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just...I feel like this is my fault, in more than one way. If I hadn't left Suki unprotected, she would have kept on being her strong self. If I hadn't fallen in love with Toph, Suki wouldn't have gone after her." he stated, his eyes closing in shame. Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka, your love is a gift to Toph, don't ever think any differently. When she moved in with me, and Zuko stopped writing her, she was so worried, but at the same time, she started changing. She wanted to look nice for you. She talked to me about...things...and Toph was happy at the thought of being able to go to sleep with you by her side and wake up the same way. You need to understand that what you're doing now is what's hurting her." Katara lectured. Sokka sighed and placed his arm over his eyes.

"Katara, it makes me sick. I feel like being with me is dangerous for her. Suki realized what she was doing in the end, but Azula could kill Toph just to show Suki what's what. In fact, she's probably going to kill Suki for the sheer pleasure of it." He voiced his concerns, his voice slightly muffled. Katara sighed.

"Sokka, abandoning Toph now, when she needs you, isn't just wrong, it's pathetic." Katara stated flippantly. Sokka removed his arm and stared at his sister. She shrugged and smiled. "Don't be a coward. If you really love her, then be with her. If not, then go out there and tell her. But don't go on some misguided attempt to be noble and leave the poor girl. It is not what she needs. And really...you don't need it either." Katara concluded, standing up and stretching.

Sokka stared at his sister for a long time before nodding.

* * *

Toph was so wrapped up in the warmth of the sun, that she didn't hear his footsteps approaching. It wasn't until Sokka lay in the grass-she had searched hours to find the small patch-beside her that she looked up.

"Hey Toph." he said, his voice soft. Toph tilted her head away from him, hoping that he wasn't there to solidify whatever doubts she held.

"Hey." She mumbled. Sokka sighed and rolled onto his side, burying his face in her hair. He snaked an arm around her waist and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, caught up in her warmth. "I was just...I was..." He started, but couldn't finish. Toph sighed.

"You were confused, about whether you loved me or Suki?" she asked. Sokka's head jerked up and he stared at Toph.

"No, Toph, I have never doubted how I felt about you, not since I got better." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Toph, not Suki." He whispered. Though they had danced around the issue, it was the first time he had told her that he loved her in a direct way. Toph smiled and turned into his embrace.

"I love you too Snoozles." she replied, kissing him gently.

* * *

Suki's feet pounded the ground as she rushed towards the inn she had seen earlier. Her legs screamed in protest, and the small voice in her head taunted her. _You'll never make it, _the voice sneered. Suki knew that if she could hide out just for a little while, then she could escape. She was, after all, a master of stealth.

Suki slid across the ground as an unseen object tripped her. The inn was just in sight, but she could feel a hand wrapping around her ankle.

"Suki, Suki, Suki. You should have known that I would find you." Azula sneered, pulling Suki back into the cover of the worn-down district she had been running through.

Though fear was consuming her, Suki struggled to stay calm.

Then, she caught sight of two people lounging on a small patch of grass.

"Sokka, Toph!" she screamed, praying they would hear her.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, sorry that it's been a while since I updated, and sorry this is sort of short. I've been going back and forth from the hospital all week. Apparently drawing my blood on four seperate occasions still isn't enough. Anyways, Thank you so much for reading, and please review. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! ~Kirsten


	11. Chapter 11: Hero

**Chapter 11: Hero**

Toph bolted upright and turned towards the direction that the scream had come from. Sokka followed suit and stared into the slums, standing and grabbing Toph's hand, pulling her along behind him.

The two ran through the slums, dodging beggars. When they caught up to Azula and Suki, Azula had a knife aimed at Suki's throat.

"You two shouldn't try to stop me, especially you Toph, she has this coming." Azula laughed, her eyes filled with a haunting madness. Sokka instinctively pushed Toph behind him, and glanced around, trying to find a weapon-his were at the inn. Suki raised her hand, palms facing Toph and Sokka, and sighed.

"Just go, it doesn't matter." She pleaded. Toph stepped forward, summoning a small pillar and sending it towards Azula. Azula kicked and sent a burst of fire towards Sokka, who dodged, and Sokka nudged Toph.

"It looks like you're losing your bending." Sokka declared, having noticed that Azula's flames were no longer burning blue with intensity.

Azula laughed and jerked Suki, nearly sending the blade into the young woman's throat.

"I'm still more of a bender than you. It looks like you're weaponless, not that it would have made a difference anyway." Azula sneered. During her talking, Toph had summoned a pointed rock, and sent it through the bottom of Azula's right foot. "You bitch!" she screamed, nearly losing her grip on Suki.

Sokka saw an opening and grabbed the dagger from Toph's belt, tossing it deftly towards Azula.

Azula dodged, but lost her grip on Suki, who fled and crouched behind Toph. Toph summoned a pillar of rock, and sent it towards Azula, who had recovered and was now wielding two daggers.

"Give it up Azula, and we'll let you live." Toph offered, though she wanted nothing more than revenge on the woman who had tortured her. Azula took a step forward, and Toph sent a cautionary boulder just over her shoulder. "I mean it." She said.

Sokka glanced around, again trying to find some sort of weapon, and in his moment of distraction, Azula launched a bolt of lightning at Toph.

Though Toph felt the energy leave the ground, it was Suki who stepped forward, and Suki who took the lightning. Toph turned as Suki fell to the ground, and sent a pointed rock straight into Azula's heart.

Toph and Sokka rushed towards Suki, both kneeling beside her. As a crowd gathered around them, finally people were aware that a fight had taken place, Suki breathed her last breath.

Sokka held Suki's limp body and cursed at the sky. He sobbed as Toph stepped back, her face lacking any outward emotion.

* * *

Sokka mourned Suki's loss with gusto, staying by her funeral pyre as it burned through the night. Though Katara attempted to comfort her brother, it was Aang who sought Toph out.

Aang touched Toph's shoulder softly, and though he thought he had approached loudly, she still jumped.

Since they had arrived on Kyoshi Island the previous day, aside from the ceremony, Toph had not left her bedroom.

"Toph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." he said, waiting for her to give him permission to sit down with her on the edge of the balcony. Toph nodded her head slightly, as thought he had verbally asked her, and Aang sat down.

Toph's legs dangled through the rungs of the balcony, and she sighed. "It reminds me of flying on Appa. Not being able to see, and whatnot." She said, and Aang nodded, understanding why she hadn't heard him approach. It was quite clear that she had been deep in thought.

"I love flying on Appa." Aang agreed, looking out into the expanse that Toph could never see. "You can take him flying sometime, if you want." He offered. Toph sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Aang…" she trailed off and turned to face Aang. "Do you think that he's going to be okay?" she asked. Aang chose his words carefully.

"He's lost her twice now, but he has you." Aang said, his eyes drifting back to watch the smoke in the distance. Toph stood abruptly.

"No…she'll go down in his memory as a hero. She'll go down in everyone's memories as a hero. But I know the truth. I know she stood by and watched me get tortured. So she saved me, so what? If she hadn't sought Azula out I wouldn't have needed saving. And now, Sokka's left with this memory of her dying to save me, and you know how he is about that kind of thing. He'll always love her now, and I don't think that I can stand being the one who lived." She stepped back towards the opening to her bedroom, and closed her eyes. She shook her head and continued on, her heart breaking with each step.

* * *

Sokka stood up and wiped away the last of his tears. Suki had saved Toph, and in his eyes, redeemed herself for nearly destroying the woman he loved. Sokka smiled. His conscious was clear, and he could live his life out with Toph happily.

Sokka started back towards the home they were all staying in. Katara had left a few minutes prior to him, saying something about hair, and Zuko and Mai had already retired. Sokka was fairly certain that Toph would still be up, and that he could talk to her about the future he wanted them to have.

Sokka walked, and noticed a set of footsteps were drawing near. He stopped, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword, and realized that the footsteps had also stopped. As he stepped forward, they began again, but headed in another direction. Curious, Sokka trailed a distance behind, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person prowling around Suki's pyre.

Picking up speed, Sokka prepared to close the gap between he and his mystery walker, when the footsteps stopped, and a large rock was heaved towards his head. As he dodged, the boulder clipped his shoulder, and he fell to the ground, hoping his melodramatics would attract his attacker close enough for him to catch a glimpse of their face.

"Oh, oh Spirits, I think my shoulder is broken! Oh, someone, someone help me!" he cried, though he probably couldn't fool an animal, let alone a skilled bender.

"Sokka, shut up!" Toph hissed, moving into his line of sight. Sokka stared, completely dumbfounded. He struggled to his feet as she drew closer.

"Toph, what was that for? Couldn't you tell it was me?" he asked, feeling heat rise to his cheeks at his ridiculousness. Toph turned away from him, realizing that he was unharmed. "Where are you going," he asked, desperation sinking into his words. Toph sighed and kept walking.

Sokka trudged after her, his shoulder throbbing, and he reached out with his other hand and grabbed her.

"Let me go." She commanded. It was then Sokka realized she had a bag on her shoulder, and she was dressed in traveling clothes.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, panic surging through his body. Toph turned to face him, wrenching her arm away from his hand.

"Yeah, I'm leaving." She declared, beginning to walk again. Sokka reached out and grabbed her again, wishing that he could stop the determined woman.

"Toph, wait. What's going on?" he demanded. Toph yanked her arm away again, and stepped towards him, sending his scrambling backwards with the look of raw pain on her face.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She stated. Sokka stared into her empty eyes and wished that Katara had not taken away their milky tint.

"We'll leave in the morning. It's too late to travel now." He replied, praying that she still wanted to be with him while fearing the opposite.

"Sokka!" Toph shouted, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't take this anymore. I thought that I could handle you loving her, but I can't. I can't stand the thought of not being the only one you see." She said, turning away, furious with herself for crying. Sokka stared at her blankly.

"Toph, I don't understand what you're saying." He said, though he felt he was beginning to.

"Suki." She spat, the name venom on her tongue. "You still love her after everything she put me through. I wake up screaming at night. I never used to dream, and now, now I have nightmares of being burned and beaten." She whispered, ashamed of her weakness. Sokka pressed a hand to her cheek and held it there despite her struggles.

"Toph, I don't love Suki. I love you." he said. Toph tried to pull away, but he hugged her to him, tears filling his eyes. "I have nightmares about what happened to you too. It scared me so much, not knowing if you were safe, and then finding out what you had been through, it nearly killed me. It was like the darkness was back." He whispered, his voice growing softer with each word. "She gave me you Toph, and I can't hate her because of that. If she hadn't died, you would have. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but all that is there is the utmost respect for her, only because she died in your place." Sokka sighed and noticed that Toph was no longer beating his chest, but listening to him. Sokka decided to continue while she was quiet. "And I don't think I can ever really forgive her for hurting you, but I do think that saving you is nearly equal, and that's why I can mourn for her. But Toph, you are the one that I want a future with. You're the one I want a family with. You are the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. Suki and I never came close to that." He stated, Toph's head tilting up towards his. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she finally hugged him back.

"I love you too Snoozles." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay, so I originally wasn't going to end this here, but again, as I often do, I sensed finality to this. Thank you so much to all of my readers. Thanks a bunch to those of you who have reviewed, they really do make a difference. ~Kirsten 


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Sokka smiled at the young children sitting in front of him in a tight cluster.

"So," he concluded. "What is one of the key points to remember during battle?" he asked, pointing a finger at a young girl with a lopsided ponytail.

"Never let your guard down or get distracted." She recited, smiling toothily at her male classmates. Sokka nodded.

"And why not?" he asked. As Mian opened her mouth to answer, the ground beneath the muscular warrior shot up, propelling him backwards. The children laughed as Sokka landed on his backside.

"Because your wife will get you!" she laughed, pointing a finger towards the blind Earthbender smirking in the corner. Sokka stood, waving a hand to dismiss his class, and rushed over to Toph.

Sokka rubbed his hands over her swollen abdomen, his face stricken.

"Toph!" he cried. "How many times do I have to tell you not to strain yourself?" he demanded. Toph rolled her eyes and swatted at his hands.

"I'm not straining." She replied flatly. For the past four months, since she had begun to show, Sokka had been pestering her continually to stop Earthbending. Toph, of course, ignored him.

Sokka knelt to where his mouth was level with her stomach and cooed.

"It's okay Rock, daddy won't let mommy squish you." he promised. Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Sokka, we aren't naming our _daughter _Rock." She stated firmly. Sokka rolled his eyes and straightened, pulling her into his arms.

"I know. We're naming our _son _Rock. You of all people should be happy with that name. Besides, it's manly." He countered. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Snoozles." She commanded, capturing his lips in her own.

* * *

Katara and Aang sipped their tea, talking softly about a subject that they dared not speak of around her newlywed brother.

"I guess Toph was right." Aang said with a sigh. Katara stared at Aang with a sad look gracing her eyes.

"About Suki, right?" she asked. Katara knew about the conversation Toph and Aang had that nearly ended the relationship between Sokka and Toph. And now, they were happily married and expecting. Who could have imagined when the young Earthbender joined them that someday this would be their fate?

"Yeah, everyone calls her a hero. But…she was sick in the end. If she hadn't been killed, she might have ended up in an asylum. Maybe death was a better option." Aang mused, swirling his tea around. Katara shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you think that's why she protected Toph?" Katara asked. Aang looked up at the woman he loved and sighed.

"I think that in the end, she was able to remember who she was. Maybe death was her only option, because she felt she had lost everything…Sokka, us. She probably realized that she couldn't atone for what she had done, and that we would never fully trust her again." He said, his eyes shutting with the painful thoughts. Katara reached over and took his hand.

"Do you forgive her?" she questioned. Aang slowly shook his head.

"No. It's been three years, and Toph still has nightmares. It's like part of her spirit was broken." Aang said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Aang," Katara's voice was quiet, but commanding. Aang looked up. "If I can forgive her, then there is no reason for you not to be able to. Spirits," she said, a sad smile forming again. "Sokka was able to forgive her. In the end, Suki died instead of Toph, and now, Sokka is happy. Toph is happy. They have a life and a family because of her sacrifice. Do I honestly believe that it evens out what she's done? No, I don't. But I do think that it leaves grounds for new beginnings." Katara said, her tone serious. Aang stared at Katara and slowly nodded.

"I guess you're right. But, I still don't like that Toph still has nightmares." He said stubbornly.

"Aang," Katara laughed. "I think they'll stop once the baby comes." Katara said confidently.

"Yeah," Aang said, finally smiling again. "I guess you're probably right."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay, I hope that was enough to satisfy. I know it's short, but I feel that some things are best left to the imagination. As for Suki, I realize that I didn't go into enough detail with the madness that crazed her, and that left for some people to wonder why she was so out of character. So, I plan on writing a Suki-centric one-shot to detail this. It'll run parallel to this story, but that's the best I can do for my skeptics. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. ~Kirsten 


End file.
